Deceitful Lives
by BloodyCaliber
Summary: Two total opposites, two enemies...What happens when they realize they aren't really that different? Will be Yaoi in the future. SxJ
1. just another day

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to the Yu-Gi-Oh Enterprise, so you can't sue me.

Warnings: Mature language, mature themes,(I won't tell you exactly, but it may or may not contain physical, sexual, or mental abuse, and graphic sexual scenes.) And this IS A YAOI FANFIC. So, consider yourselves warned, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

I intend for this to be a SetoXJou fic.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Deceitful Lives

Chapter 1:

Just Another Day

- - - - - - - -

Seto Kaiba, you know who he is, everyone does. The rich, drop dead gorgeous, teenage CEO of Kaiba Corp, grade A student, cold hearted, emotionless, bastard. Yeah that's him. It was just another useless Wednesday that he had to waste in school, as far as he was concerned. Why do you ask does someone who is filthy rich already, has no want for anything, and smarter than a college professor, still attend high school? 

Good question. Its all because of the law, you see he and his little brother Mokuba were left orphaned for the second time after their stepfather died a few years ago, and because Seto is now the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and managed it perfectly fine, without his step-father Gozaburo Kaiba. When he did he had set his own future and ensured he didn't need a foster family, but Mokuba was a different story, as part of the law, much to the CEO's dislike since he couldn't make it disappear with money, he had to graduate high school like everyone else.

Needless to say, he was stuck in Domino High for another six months. It was just like any other first class, he got there twenty minutes before anyone else, even the teacher. He'd let himself in, and sat in his usual seat which was against the wall to the right, farthest away from the windows where the geek squad sat. Opening his ever accompanying silver briefcase, slender fingers pulled from it, the familiar laptop. Within moments the briefcase sat on the floor, and the sound of effortless typing filled the air.

A few minutes to spare for work, which the brunette found much more useful than wasting seven perfectly good hours listening to teachers, whom he was sure knew less than him on the subjects they taught. As nimble fingers moved without fault over the all to familiar keyboard, replying to an e-mail from a corresponding enterprise, he vaguely noted the classroom slowly filling. Sapphire eyes never left the screen, as he knew this routine all to well, first the nerds arrived, shortly followed by a group of semi-popular giggly girls. 

Within minutes, the room had filled with the exception of a few slacker students, the teacher then came in. She was a short American woman in her mid thirties, fluent in Japanese, thankfully, red hair and green eyes, she was perhaps one of the only teachers Kaiba had, had that actually knew everything she spoke of. Unfortunately, she was a bit exuberant and loved to assign stupid, pointless group assignments. Though she did have a fear of the icy glare of said teenage CEO, and allowed him to work on his own, whenever possible, Kaiba had to give it to her, at least she was smart enough to do that.

But today was different, Ms. Raymond had started going over last nights homework, and then got to one of her assignments. He assumed it was yet another survey type, but when she kept glancing at him, quite fidgety, he began to realize it one of those 'you have to have a partner Mr. Kaiba' deals. Seto found himself actually paying acute attention to her, as she kept going, he gave a wave of his hand every time she looked at him, to tell her to keep going. 

"This assignment is taking place throughout the school, and has already gone by most of your parents or guardians already." Now that was interesting, she had stopped again, looking at Kaiba, he gave a roll of his eyes and an aggravated sigh, before waving her on. "Well, it will start Friday once you bring in these approval sheets signed by your parent or guardian, for written verification, and then you will be randomly paired with a partner." Where was this woman going with this? Seto wondered unamused by her skating around the point. "The first week of the project will take place during school and classes, you and your partner will have to get to know each other better, learn everything there is that makes them who they are. Your usual gym hour will be instead a steady hour of sorts, for this project."

The rest of the class was buzzing with excitement after this, much to Kaiba's annoyance. Hold on a second, she said it was a two week assignment and only spoke of one...The thought nagged him, until she continued, much to his horror.

"I'm sure you are wondering what the second week's activities will be, and as to why your parents and guardians must be approved. For the second half of the assignment you must live with your partner, at your or your parent's disgression on whoms homes to stay."

Was she serious…There was NO ONE in the whole school Seto Kaiba wanted to know, get to know, or anything related to the such. Much less spend a week off and on with them, followed by...LIVING with them! He'd find a loop hole somewhere, since he was his own guardian he could just not sign the paper. Brilliant. But yet again to his horror, the American teacher kept speaking, clarifying just why she kept giving him looks. 

"This is a mandatory assignment, and will count as 30 of your grade. If your guardians do not agree to you staying the week at your partner's home, then you will have to spend 3 hours after school each day with your partner, instead. Any questions?" The class was in an uproar of excitement, throwing questions to the teacher, and talking madly amongst themselves, madness had taken over them all, as far as Seto saw it.

Okay there had to be a way around this, he'd just hire a private detective to spy and dig into whoever his partner may be's life. Pay said person to lie about staying at his mansion, and instead send them to the Hilton Hotel for the week...Yes that would work, and he would even type out his own biography and send to the fool. Perfect!

Though a few moments later, Mrs. Raymond came directly to his desk, and knelt beside him, whispering in a very anxious voice. "Mr. Kaiba I do apologize for the short notice, I tried to get in contact with you last evening, but you weren't at home." She looked at him with slight worry. He snorted and shook his head.

"I was at the office, and just give me a full record of what this entire project will incur so I will not be left in the dark yet again." It was said in that cool, emotionless voice, hinting at nothing, not even the extreme annoyance he felt.

The older woman nodded dumbly but kept talking anyway, oh how bothersome teachers and people in general could be, didn't they know when they were excused? "Of course, I already have a packet of all the information for you, as well as a copy of the approval sheet." Well just maybe she was smarter than he gave her credit for, maybe.

"That will do, and do not worry over it, the sooner this is done and over with the better." Kaiba flatly stated, and the short American woman took her obvious dismissal, and headed back to the front of the class to gain some order over the bustling talking students.

Though at that particular moment, half way through the lesson, did a tentative knock come to the door. Mrs. Raymond gave a sigh and opened the door, and stepped outside with who ever it was who had disrupted her pitiful attempt to reign the class. The brunette was less than slightly interested who was outside, and what their conversation in towed, that was until someone entered the room.

Instead of the teacher, who quickly excused herself momentarily, it was Katsuya Jounouchi who timidly walked in. An embarrassed look on his face, as he slowly made his way for his usual seat. Kaiba, the observer he is, noted the difference in the blonde from today and any other time he was tardy. Usually with a scratch of his head, and a big sheepish grin he would feverishly apologize. But not today, he seemed could you dare say, shy and depressed? Jou the ever bouncy lunatic with his friendship speeches and peppy geek squad friends?

Not really caring, as said blonde passed his desk, Kaiba couldn't resist cracking one of his normal jokes. "What did the mongrel loose his way again and have to stop for directions a dozen times?" A smirk curled his neutral cold face, as he didn't even look up at the victim of his question. Kaiba expected the usual 'I'm no mutt damn it!' or 'just shut the hell up' or some empty threat, but what he got was totally out of his mind's perception.

Before the CEO could even registered what was about to happen, he simultaneously saw and felt a fist collide with his face, causing his head to lash to the side. In momentary shock, Kaiba brought a hand up to his now red and tender cheek, as soon as he felt the slight throb, blue eyes narrowed and gave a hardened look at the offender, who was looking about as shocked as everyone else who starred and seemed to be holding their breaths for the retaliation. 

The taller brunette slowly stood up from his desk, causing Jou to take a few steps back with a panicked look on his features. But before Kaiba could say or act, the offending blonde, shook his head wildly, and started spitting apologizes.

"O-oh shit...Kaiba I don't know what got into me...I-I'm soooo sorry, just...I don't know what I did it..." Jou stammered out, a look of pure confusion and worry on his face, Seto couldn't help but give an almost maniacal smirk.

"Mongrel, why you did it isn't the problem, the fact you just hit me is the problem. And I will see to it, you get what's coming to you." Words stung with a hint of malice, as they were flatly stated. The blonde's face totally lost its color at that moment, his honey eyes wide with fear. Kaiba barely noticed this, as he grabbed a handful of Jou's shirt, and pulled him to eye level. Then, just as the CEO's fist was pulling back to deliver a blow straight for the jaw, the blonde whimpered lowly, as he didn't even struggle, a grimace tightened his face, not for the coming blow, but as if he was already injured.

A frown etched its way onto Seto's lips as he unceremoniously let go of the shirt he held, and Jounouchi barely got his footing. Brown eyes looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm just waiting for the most opportune moment, to have my revenge." With that said, he turned around to grab his briefcase, and headed for the door, while pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing his chauffeur as he headed down the hall.

The class was still silent, awestruck that 'The Seto Kaiba', had just walked away from being punched. They weren't the only ones, Jounouchi was in complete shock over the whole thing, starring dumbly at where the taller brunette had just been standing. That was until a small hand found his arm, and gave a slight tug to grab his attention.

"Jou. W-what just happened?" Yugi asked with a worried voice, not about the actual events, for they were obvious to even a blind man, but to why the blonde struck out in the first place.

"I..I really don't know Yug...I really don't..." To say the least he was in utter shock, he'd never hit someone without thought or reason. Yeah sure before he met Honda and Yugi, he was in a gang and often resorted to violence, but only because he had to...This was totally different, he was supposed to be totally different, but hell he couldn't even remember what it was that Kaiba had said before he punched him.

Mrs. Raymond came back in right at that moment, and gave a look to Katsuya. "Mr. Jounouchi why aren't you seated yet? Has anyone filled you in yet on the project?" Jou looked at her blankly, before shaking his head as he headed for his seat, closely followed by his extremely concerned spiky haired friend.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, the blondes friends kept quiet, but were extremely concerned about their friend. The rest of the students, however, were busily whispering or passing notes, undoubtedly about what had just transpired. But Jou didn't care, the rest of his day seemed to go by in a blur, even at lunch he only picked at his food and excused himself halfway through.

He knew the gang was upset over what he done, hell he was upset, but he just couldn't give them an answer, cause he didn't have one for himself. Jou greatly appreciated them not questioning anything, except of course Bakura and Marik who both found it highly entertaining to see the blonde deck the high priest.

For the rest of the day, he sat dumbly in class, barely paying attention to the teachers, and kept to himself. At the end of the day, when the bell rang, he headed for the buses, and headed back to the hole in the wall apartment he and his father called home.

- - - - - -

Same day - Kaiba Mansion

When the limo had finally pulled down the long driveway and paused at the entrance, Clyde opened the door for his employer. But the man was greeted, not by the normal icy cold exterior of a businessman, but by an angry teenager who's cheek was swelling and starting to bruise. Startled to say the least, the well paid man didn't say a word pertaining to it, instead he just nodded his head, and shut the door being Kaiba.

"Good day sir." Was all that was said as the limo quickly left for the garage, and the brunette headed up the stairs into his 'home'.

With an aggravated growl, he entered, stopping by the kitchen to snag a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, before heading for the stairs towards his bedroom, bag held firmly to his throbbing cheek. Once to his true sanctuary, he sat his briefcase on his desk, before turning for the bathroom. The sight that met him when he looked into the mirror, after pulling away the frozen peas, elicited a groan and a few mumbled curses.

Yes his cheek and jaw both were swelling, turning a rather lovely shade of purple and blue. It was at this moment that he started to think of ways to seek his revenge upon his offender. But still something nagged at him, why had Jounouchi acted the way he had? Not just the actual blow, but when Kaiba was ready to retaliate, the blonde put up no resistance, what so ever...The brunette wanted to jump to conclusions but couldn't allow himself that notion, not everyone had gone through what he had, and especially not the blonde mutt, for Katsuya Jounouchi was the complete opposite of Seto Kaiba.

Shaking off his thoughts he decided to catch up on work, since he'd unceremoniously left as he had from school, might as well make the most of it. For the next few hours he'd work endlessly on his laptop and made the occassional phone call. 

Roughly about 3:45pm a familiar tramping was heard, undoubtedly Mokuba returning from school, and coming to see if his brother was home or at work. Usually Kaiba was at the office, but once in a blue moon was he found at home after school.

"Three..."He mused, knowing all to well this routine.

"Two." Continued aloud.

"One..." A smirk curved his lips which made him think of his cheek's condition, how would Mokuba react?

The door flew open, and a mop of raven hair was noted. "Hey Set..." Eyes grew wide at the site of the figure behind the desk. "Seto your home!" Excitedly all the brunette could catch was a streak of black, before a smaller body plastered its self to him. "Oh brother, I didn't expect you to be...What happened!" As the boy looked up, he saw the now bright purple cheek.

"Nothing, don't worry yourself." Seto was trying to wave it off, hoping his brother would drop the subject, but of course it didn't.

"Nothing? For god sake's Seto it looks like someone took a hammer to the side of your face!" A hand came to reach up and tentitively touch the offended cheek, but the brunette caught the hand.

"For your information, that mutt of a friend of Yugi Motou's retaliated to a comment with violence." He was given an incredulous look by the younger brother, who was now thirteen and barely a foot shorter than the elder.

"Jou punched you? Why? What did you do?" To say the least Kaiba was shocked and appauled that Mokuba would insinuate it was his fault. Even though he was right, the brunette was a bit aggravated.

"Who said I did anything? He's the one that hit me." This conversation was slowly taking a curve and Seto realized how childish he was sounding. 

"Jou wouldn't hit you without a reason...What did you say Seto?" An eyebrow rose at the younger Kaiba, who now had his hands on his hips, giving a patented Kaiba glare.

"I only threw him a usual comment for being tardy. Then out of no where he hit me." Green eyes widened, Mokuba knew his brother wouldn't lie to him, so why had Jounouchi hit his brother? 

"Oh...What did you do to him then?" The younger really hoped there wouldn't be a lawsuit filed, that would take up even more of his brother's time.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Huh? Are you serious?" Yet an another incredulous look was fired at the elder brother, this couldn't be, had his brother gone totally insane?

"I will get him back, but who says physically? He'll get whats coming to him, but don't worry Mokuba, I won't hurt him, to badly." Oh yeah like that made the raven haired one feel much better, he knew how Seto could get, and revenge was a specialty that the brunette had perfected. 

"Okay big brother, well I got homework to do...Uh, bye!" With that said Mokuba made a hasty retreat from the room. With interruptions aside, Seto pulled the packet file for the project, he'd managed to get before his leave from the school. The next couple of hours he looked over the information with mild interest, figuring he'd go ahead and get a head start on typing out his biography. He wanted to limit as much true information on himself as possible, his past was a sore one, and the aspects of it that wasn't already known to the public he wanted to keep secret. To protect his brother more than anything, but also to not allow anything to be used against him.

Kaiba found himself going to bed early, since he'd had several extra hours to work that day, he was granted one of the few full night sleeps.

The next morning, the routine was followed as usual, Seto Kaiba and briefcase were extremely early, getting in a few spare minutes of work. Quickly though the room started to fill, and most kept glancing at him. He was seated in his usual spot, ignoring all around him, even when low whispers and incredulous looks were shot his way.

Much to his disgust he had a number of the bimbo bragade come up to him, expressing their hatred for Katsuya. Just before the warning bell rung, one of his adoring fangirls from the cheerleading squad, Nika Takashi came up to him.

"Oh Kaiba, I saw what happened yesterday, OH how I HATE Katsuya Jounouchi! If only..." She was stopped dead by an icy glare that she was given, Kaiba took great pleasure in seeing her swallow her own words, and her meek apology before scrambling to her seat.

His laptop disappeared inside the silver briefcase, before being placed beside his desk, just as Mrs. Raymond was entering the room. Only moments later, did the 30 second warning bell sound, and the door flew open, a heavily breathing Jou stopped just inside. 

"Katsuya, when are you going to get your act together and actually be in your seat when the warning goes off?" Said blonde gave her a sheepish grin, and scratched the back of his head, before starting towards his desk. Even though his seat and friends were on the other side of the room, he glanced towards Kaiba. Honey eyes went wide in horror, at the purple and blue cheek he saw. The brunette didn't even turn, nor give recognition that he knew the mutt was starring.

The blonde practically stumbled to his seat, knowing he was going to have hell to pay for what he did. Not even the upcoming project was making his spirits lift, or his friend's attempts to cheer him up. Jou wondered to himself was he really becoming the one thing, he swore to himself he'd never become?

The rest of the class was still buzzing about the project, and about who they hoped their partners would be. Though they were all struck silent when Mrs. Raymond mentioned the verification letters. "Alright class, those of you, who have already gotten your letters signed please pass them up. Don't worry those of you who haven't gotten yours signed, you still have till tomorrow." Jou groaned at this, he actually hadn't seen his dad the night before, luckily, and doubted, well more hoped he wouldn't tonight when he returned either, so Jounouchi decided to forge his old man's signature right then.

Within a few moments all the papers were passed up. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, everyone has passed in their letter, and everyone in the class will be participating. How exciting! Now class, first thing tomorrow morning, you will be paired up randomly with someone in this class. There will be no discretion on how the names are picked, you are just as likely to get paired up with a girl as a guy. And just as likely to be paired with someone you totally don't know, as one of your friends."

After that announcement was made, the lesson continued, and Kaiba barely paid attention, having already finished the work that was in front of him within ten minutes of the American woman's lecture.

The rest of the day went as usual for the CEO, he was bored and unamused during all the lessons, annoyed by all the giggly fan girls, and ocassionally thinking of how to seek his revenge. Lunch hour, he worked on the oh so familiar laptop, occasionally allowing his right hand to stop the insistent typing, to grab his bottle of water and take a swallow, before resuming. 

Yes it was a normal day for Seto Kaiba, even after school, when he headed for the office instead of home, and worked late into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N :

Okay, thank you for reading this far, I will most likely have the second chapter up within a week or two, so yeah. I know its to early to really tell what exactly is going on and where this is going...And truth be told I don't know the exact details I just go with the flow my mind creates.

Anyway!

REVIEW PLEASE. I would much appreciate it. 


	2. No way in hell

This is intended to be a Seto X Jou fic, (YAOI), so be warned now, that in the future boy on boy things shall happen. Thank you readers and those of you who reviewed...NOW on with the story!

Deceitful Lives

Chapter 2:

No way in hell

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

( Seto's POV )

The day started just as any other, I came to school just as the janitors were opening the doors, and headed for my first class. I let myself in, since I had persuaded the principal months ago, to give me the key to this class, since I was always here before Mrs. Raymond. 

Today was not going to be just other day, it was a Friday after all, the end of the week, where I could work late into the night, and half of Saturday to catch up and get ahead on my work at Kaiba Corp. Then I could spend the rest of the day with Mokuba, I swear Saturday evenings is my favorite part of the week. Its what I look forward to everyday, the thought alone keeps me going when I become overly stressed or tired, to know I can spend atleast six straight hours with my little brother. Yes it makes the constant headaches and worries worth while.

But this Friday held more than just the promise of what tomorrow would bring, it also spelled the beginning of next weeks torture. Today the project would begin, full swing, and my 'partner' would be known to me. I still had every plan to hire that private detective, it wasn't worth delving to far into some poor fools life on my own. 

I hadn't realized I'd wandered off in my thoughts until the lights were switched on, and the janitor came in to empty the trash bin. It always seems I'm in the best moods this early in the morning, because I often am somewhat polite, giving a nod of my head to the janitor, what was his name again? Toni, yes that was it. The older man had seen better days, and I actually had for Christmas found his home address, and sent him a nice check.

And don't be shocked I do have a heart, somewhere in me, just ask Mokuba. Why do you ask had I sent this man, who cleans waste baskets and vomit for a living, ten grand? Well I heard his daughter was sick with cancer, and well I knew being a school janitor didn't come with health benefits, so I took it upon my self to help. I think he has the suspicion it was me, but I'll never tell.

Oh well, as he left, I pulled a book from my briefcase, instead of my usual laptop, for a change. I had gotten deeply interested in this novel when I saw Mokuba reading it, and not because it was a school assignment either. It was actually quite interesting, even though it was fantasy, but I enjoyed the puns Piers Anthony uses, no matter how corny.

Slowly the room starts to fill around me, I give no notice to anyone, as I continued reading. Surely glances were thrown my way, since my ever present laptop was missing, I swear these idiots have nothing better to do than gawk at me sometimes. Oh well, comes with the territory I guess.

Within ten minutes, the class was full, and all expectantly waited on Ms. Raymond who was shuffling her papers, and paying them no mind at the moment. Putting away my book, I paid little mind to the goings on around me, until I heard the woman clear her throat and the room go silent, for once. 

"Now, this is what you've all been waiting for, to be assigned your partners! I have a bowl that inside has pieces of paper, with everyone's names. Okay, now I need someone to make a list for me, so I can get this over with as quickly as possible..." I rolled my eyes at this, she was taking to long as it was, and it was already obvious who would get picked to help her. "Uh yes, Yugi! If you wouldn't mind make a list of the pairs for me dear...Now, lets see who do we have first? Honda Hiroto and Takashi Nika!" I had to smirk at that, Takashi was a stuck up prep girl who hated the lecherous Hiroto, but Honda the fool he was, was excited at the prospect.

The teacher rambled off various names of the class, and I tallied mentally who was paired with people they knew, just for the hell of it. About half of the names had been called, and mine had yet to be one of them, so about this time I actually paid full attention to Ms. Raymond.

"Mazaki Anzu and Bakura Yami." The annoying friendship speech giving girl, paled considerably, I noticed with amusement. It was common knowledge that Bakura was quite unstable mentally, and suffered from paranoia, and even delved in sinister things. I have no other clue as to the reasonings as to why Bakura is, to put it nicely, insane. "Motou Yugi and Atemu Yami." A groan came from the blonde mop head at this announcement, I guess he was hoping he'd get paired with one of his friends.

"Ishtar Malik and Bakura Ryou..." Well the albino boy was obviously glad that Malik's 'brother', didn't have this class. I had almost totally gotten lost in my own thoughts, when my name was called. "Seto Kaiba and...oh..." I knew by this pause it wasn't someone that I got along with. Well if you could say I got along with anyone but Mokuba, but the point is, her pause caught my attention, because well all the geek squad had been called except...oh shit. "..and Jounouchi Katsuya ." Composed? Not really, my eyes must have looked like saucers, and I felt my jaw go slack a moment, before I managed to get myself under control again. Moving to stand up, slamming a fist on my desk, I was beat to the protesting I was about to do.

"No way! A-anyone but Kaiba! Ms. Raymond, come on, he hates my guts, and da feelin's mutual!" The mutt said just about spoke my thoughts, except forty IQ points lower. 

"Now Katsuya, I'm sorry but there's no switching partners, if I allowed you to switch, then I'd have to allow everyone else a chance to do the same. No exceptions, even though you and Mr. Kaiba do have your problems..." The woman must be growing a back bone on me, I swear, because her gaze barely faltered when she looked my way.

Though as I listened to the mongrel's mangy ramblings, a thought struck me. This little project, might just be the perfect thing to seek my revenge on Jounouchi. Ah yes, I realize now, this might actually prove to be worth while. The American woman cleared her throat, apparently she had asked me something, and I didn't quite catch it, oh well.

"Mr. Kaiba, did you have anything to say?" A smirk curled on my lips, I knew it, at the sight of the mutt pale, and look worried.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I did. I believe that this would in fact be a good idea, maybe Mu- Jounouchi and I, can settle our differences. Who knows." Everyone looked stunned, and I revealed in the thought that most realized, I had more sinister intentions, like settling the score. But of course, no one was smart enough to inform Ms. Raymond of the events of Wednesday, so Katsuya Jounouchi was all mine, to torment. I might just cancel that private detective.

"Well, isn't that pleasant! Katsuya you should be ashamed of yourself, now please sit down, so I can finish calling out names." The mutt's shoulders slumped as he slinked off to his desk, looking like a kicked dog. Ah yes, things were looking up indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Jou POV)

The morning had been going pretty good so far, I can't wait to find out who I'll be paired with. It be awesome if it was one of the guys, especially Yug' or Honda, but anyone but Bakura or Kaiba would do.

Speaking of Kaiba, I still can't forget Wednesday, I can't believe I did that. I swear, I'll nevah hit someone again unless they hit me first. I jus' can't get o'er it, is all, I've nevah done that before. Sure I've had my share of violence, being part of a gang, which meant the ol' fist fights and once in a blue moon, a good ol' knife fight. But that's all behind me, well kinda. 

Anyway, I keep thinking about that admissions sheet, cause I had to forge my dad's sig' and all. I really hope dat Ms. Raymond don't recognize the handwriting, cause I spent alot of time trying to make it look like it won't me, especially in the little side note, that I'd have to stay at the other person's house. Hey, I thought that was a good move, remembering that lil' fact. Cause I really can't have someone over at my house, because of my old man. 

Why ya ask? Well he drinks to much, brings home tha occasional whore or two, and the house smells like a million dirty gym socks. There are other reasons, but I don't feel like thinking about 'em. 

But yeah, everything is going good, I'm intently listenin' to folks being paired off, and going through the limited choice left, to who I may be paired up wit. Then Ms. Raymond catches my attention when Moneybags is mentioned. "Seto Kaiba and...oh..." Thats when da bitch drops a bombshell on me. "...and Katsuya Jounouchi. " Just hearing 'Kat-' got my attention, and I jumped out of my chair so fast, my desk nearly fell over.

Damn did I try to fight her choice of a partner, but nooooo, I'm stuck with the prick ass Kaiba. Ol' Moneybags was THE worst partner, because if you forgot, I hit him not two days ago...At the look he gives me and Ms. Raymond, I jus' know I'm in deep shit. This just plays right into his hand, and well tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried about dis.

With a heavy sigh, I accept my fate, and head back to my desk, I mean I deserve it right? I was asking for it, and hell, some peoples would say that I should be taught a lesson or two, bout going around hitting people...I guess they're right, ya know?

I can feel Yugi patting me on the back, he kinda understands why I'm so bummed out over this, but he doesn't know the whole story. No one does.

The class ended not much later, and the rest of da day, up til' lunch was pretty much a blur, I got a good nap in during History, I really love that class. At lunch, I ate the poor excuse for food, just because I might not have much for dinner. For ya see, I am poor, just like everyone says, and my ol' man uses what little money he makes from his two-bit job, and my little odds and ends jobs, on booze and whores...Not alot left over for a decent grocery list, after that and the rent.

The past two months the heat's been off, good thing its a mild fall, unlike last year, or I'd be freezin' my ass off all day instead of jus' late at night and in the mornin's. But things could be worse I guess, I mean, atleast I got a roof over mah head, and a bed to sleep on. Even if the company isn't the greatest or nicest, I still got more than some kids do I guess.

Lunch was pretty good I guess, I mean you get used to it after awhile. But still I just can't stop thinking about the fact that I'm paired with Mr. Stick stuck up my ass Kaiba. 'Dis is going to be a fucking miserable two weeks...Then I remember, we gots to LIVE together for a week. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit...Is all I can chant in my head. It be jus' my luck dat he'd suffocate me in meh sleep! I wouldn't put it past da bastard.

With a heavy sigh I know that there is no way out of this, and o'course I did in a way put my own self in dis position...ya know? Anyway the next class was advanced algebra, it was either this or trigonometry and so I picked algebra since I atleast kinda got that in my first year...Hey I actually passed dat class with a B. Taking notes, and tryin' to pay attention to the teacher, yes you heard me right, I have been atleast tryin' to make up for my bad grades, and missing school lately. I realized if I don't I'll end up failing the year, and probly, wind up working at some burger joint, making five bucks an hour...

So I've been tryin' to keep up, and atleast make C's...But lately, its been kinda hard to do an' all, especially dis' week.

So it was near da end o' class, an' I actually had a page full o' notes, and was tryin' to go ahead an' get some of da homework done now, when somebody jabbed me in da side with a pencil. Lucky it was the eraser, but still it fuckin' hurt!

"Ow!" I couldn't catch it from escaping my big mouth, and I mean everyone turned around to stare at me. Huggin' my side, whimpering a tad over the somewhat healed bruise, that probably just got worse again, I glared at who eva' did it. It was Honda. "Wha' was dat for?" It was hissed out, in a low voice, cause most ever'one else had done turned back to face da teach again.

Hiroto gave me dat look of his, cause he knew bits and pieces about my ol' man, and I think he's finally figured it out. I mean he is my bes' bud, and like a brotha to me. "You taking notes?" He feigned shock, with a roll of my eyes I jus' nodded at him, and continued what I was doing, barely paying attention to what he was goin' on about. I really want to get through this class, and fly through gym, oh yea', by da way, they turnin' gym class into 'partner study'. What a fun-fuckin'-tastic idea, over an hour wit Moneybags.

- - - - - - - - - -

( 3rd POV )

Gym class started much different than any other day, the gym schedule had been changed, so that everyone and they're partner could be in the same class. Instead of all the teenagers scrambling into the locker rooms to change, and get out onto the court, they all filed in and found a spot on the bleachers, to listen to instructions. 

Mr. Asato the gym teacher stepped forward, and gave out the instructions, that everyone must pair with they're partner, and start to learn about one another, much to Jou's dismay. Standing up on the bleachers, honey brown eyes looked around over the other students' heads, looking for the pompous CEO. Standing on the tip toes of his sneakers, he still couldn't find the menacing Kaiba.

As Jounouchi innocently enough tried to pinpoint the location of his vindictive partner, on one side of the gym, he wasn't aware that said brunette was approaching him from behind. He didn't realize that was, until a metal briefcase caught his side, as Kaiba made his way to sit above where the blonde had been standing. Though it wasn't a hard hit, merely a tap, Katsuya nearly fell forward, and down the bleachers, but managed to regain balance in the opposite direction. Within moments the blonde found himself grimacing from the pain in his side, and his ass. A low groan escaped his lips as he regained some semblance of his surroundings. He had undoubted landed right beside Kaiba Seto, and was awkwardly sprawled out over two rows of bleachers, arms hugging his midsection.

Scrutinizing blue eyes were upon the blonde mutt, who'd just barely missed the owner of said eyes. "I always thought dogs were clumsy. Now, get up so we can get this over with." Brown eyes had been closed as Jounouchi tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. But those dictating words brought all the air back to his lungs, as caramel hues narrowed in anger, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt.

Quickly getting to his feet, the blonde turned an accusing finger on the brunette beside him. "Listen 'ere ya stuck up prick! I ain't no damn dog, and I ain't gonna take orders from da likes of you! Damn you Kaiba, I'm so fuckin' sick of yo' shit, it ain't funny!" Cerulean hues watched the ranting teen with mild curiosity, what drove the other boy to such an outburst, Kaiba was unsure. Sure he baited Katsuya every chance he got, but Seto hadn't really said anything disdainful, just an opinion really.

"Oh well mutt, get over it. As I see it, you should be less aggressive, and more submissive at the moment. I still have to reap my revenge, for your sucker punch to my jaw, if memory serves me right." Dispassionate eyes locked onto fiery ones, in a brief glare down, before Jou gave in, he knew Kaiba was right. Just maybe if Katsuya could keep his temper in check, maybe, just maybe, Kaiba would go easy on him...It was doubtful, but he could wish.

With a tense air around them the two boys sat down, side by side, a good foot separating them, as they pulled out the project information. Both had the same idea, keep as much extremely personal things out, and just start with the basics. The two sat their absently reading for a good five minutes, waiting for the other to start, but finally the silence and tension got to much for Jounouchi to handle, he bit the bullet and started.

"So your name is Kaiba Seto, your nineteen, and you gots a lil' brotha', Mokuba. You owns your own company, is filthy rich, and your a cold, heartless bastard...Is dat everythin' so far?" Jou looked up from his taking notes, managing somehow to conceal the grin, that so badly wanted to split his face in half.

Seto, for some reason, that only he and hell shall know, did not retort immediately. He simply gave a curt grunt of affirmation before looking up from what he himself had been writing.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, eighteen, if I remember correctly you have a younger sister, I do not remember her name, and your a poor, filthy, street mutt. I do believe those are the basics." A cool smirk quirked the corner of his lips, not glancing up to see the reaction his little come back.

"...Shizuka." Was all the blonde said, this simple word got the brunette to lift his head the tiniest fraction and look up at the one who had spoken it.

"Excuse me?" A chestnut eyebrow rose slightly as if to further question Jounouchi.

"Ya said you didn' knows my sisters name, her names Shizuka." The blonde as well looked up momentarily, giving a nod to Seto as he said this.

"Yes I remember now, she was going blind in Duelist Kingdom, ne?" Without realizing it, the two rivals/partners had found themselves in a real conversation at that moment.

"Hai, she's da whole reason I really got into the whole mess, even tho I really didn't know to much about Duel Monsters then. But I had to a'least try to win, to get the money for her, ya kno? Shes my sis' after alls." Kaiba had thoughtlessly been writing down what he heard, though surprisingly, blue eyes never left Jou's face as the blonde spoke. When he was finished talking, he looked half expectantly at the brunette across from him, and Kaiba gave a curt nod in understanding.

"Of course you would. I'd do whatever it takes to save Mokuba from harm...But you know that." It was true Jounouchi knew that, he was there during the time the smaller Kaiba had been kidnapped.

Silence grew between them for a few minutes, the spell of simple conversation had been broken then, and a slight tension fell between them, as if beckoning the insults to return between the two. With a small nervous laugh, Jou scratched the back of his head, and went back to writing something down on his paper.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the class, surprisingly when the bell rang, they didn't even acknowledge each other with insults. Both went their separate ways down the bleachers and out of the gym.

Both teens thinking over the brief truce as it were, each others thoughts were quite similar to the others line of thought. It was strange, out of the ordinary, extremely odd, but actually not so bad. But Jounouchi and Kaiba both knew, that tomorrow themselves and each other, would never acknowledge that it happened, and everything would be back to normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N : Tell me what you think, I love constructive criticism. Thank you, and please review! ) 


End file.
